Working Things Out
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Left scared and disabled after a fateful clash. Naruto is giving the opportunity to be the one thing everyone needs. Someone to listen and help out their problems and issues. Rated M for Violence, Language and possible sexual things in the future
1. Chapter 1

Working Things Out

By: AvalonNakamura

A/n: Hey guys I know I have a ton of other stories you would prefer to see updated before having a new fic show up. But This one stuck in my brain. I have recently been playing a free game called Katawa Shoujo and cause of it. I began to wonder. How would the Shinobi world face things like disabilities and problems. Now I tell you this. I am disabled myself. I suffer a major heart condition and seizures. So I am not insulting or picking on anyone with disabilities. So if you don't like it I seriously don't give a shit. Anyway. Enjoy and read and review.

The pain was unbearable for the young man as his crystalline blue eyes locked angerly at the black haired man. The crimson eyes of the man stared back with a stoic gaze that didn't seem to fit on the blood soaked man.

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing? THIS ISN'T YOU!"

The blonde screamed at the thin man who seemed to be staring through him as he observed the blonde. A sickeningly sweet smile crossed the face of Uchiha Itachi as he former ANBU partner shouted towards him. He had finished killing the clan finally having ended his mother's and father's death last. And Itachi remembered the fear in his little sisters eyes. He didn't enjoy hearing her scream in fear and terror as he made her live through the massacre he just did. But now he was staring down the man who he considered a friend and even family.

"It is me...Naruto-kun...This is all to test my capacity. To test my true worth. And you...my...friend. You will make fine final test.."

As those words left the soft spoken man he pulled the ANBU sword from his back and prepared to launch himself towards the blonde, He knew he couldn't give Naruto much chance to strike back. In the entire ANBU squad it was Naruto and Itachi who were some of the most dangerous. As he pulled the blade Naruto drew his Kunai and prepared to clash with Uchiha Heir. He gritted his teeth as Itachi launched towards him and brought the kunai up the loud metallic clang between the two weapons echoed in the blood soaked streets as they pressed the weapons hard against one another.

"Test! What the hell are you talking about Itachi! You and I! We were partners! We fought together! We defended this village! Tell me why your doing this!"

Itachi simply smirked as he kept his crimson optics focused on his now former partner. The rage that seemed to exude from the blonde was amazing. He could be the one that she could use. The one that Sasuke could use to push forward with.

"I told you...Naruto-kun. This was a test of my own vessel. Of how far I can go..."

With that He spun and kicked Naruto straight in the chest sending the blonde skidding backwards his back smashing against one of the burning buildings sending a searing pain on his back from the heat. Naruto stood and gritted his teeth. He soon started to rush towards Itachi his hands moving into a set of seals but before he could finish he was stunned as Itachi's eye seemed to shift.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun...But I do not have time to play...We will see just how well you get on...This Jutsu...is the one thing that you will never account for. The one thing even you in all your unpredictability in our spars will be able to deal with. Magenkyo Sharingan!"

As he uttered those words Naruto skidded to a halt. He felt the chakra in the area change as Itachi's Sharingan morphed from the three tomoe he was use to seeing in the elder boys eyes, To a strange three pointed star shape. The blonde was stunned, The feeling of the chakra was dark, Akin to the one being that still rested in his own body. He narrowed his crystalline blue eyes once more and then held out his hand. He hated this, He would have to kill the one he considered a brother as the sky blue chakra began to gather in his left hand he continued to hold the kunai in his right.

"Itachi...I looked at you like an older brother! Regardless of what anyone said! I wasn't the demon brat to you! I wasn't the monster! I was Uzumaki Naruto! And now! You force me to have to fight...and even kill you Itachi! DAMN YOU!"

He continued to gather the chakra in his hand as Itachi waited watching him closely he knew Naruto would stop holding back after he activated his new eyes. He smiled sadly he couldn't kill him..Just like he couldn't kill his sister. He could only hope that the jutsu he was about to use on the blonde would just injure him.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun...I never was like them...But I never was what you thought I was..."

He slowly let his left eye close as he moved his eye to focus right on the Jutsu in Naruto's hand. The blonde simply roared as he rushed towards the long haired man who was waiting. The bright glowing sphere giving off a whirling sound. He threw his hand forward as he let the Jutsu's name be heard.

"RASENGAN!"

As he shouted though. The one thing he didn't expect happened. Itachi's right eye went wide as he activated his own jutsu a thin trail of blood coming from his eye. Naruto froze as the strange blaze flames exploded in his jutsu. Engulfing his arm and shoulder in the powerful technique.

"Amaterasu!"

The pain, Was excruciating. The feeling of burning was not new to Naruto, During his youth he was burned constantly. Even with the foxes healing though. This technique was over riding even the healing abilites. He screamed in agony as the flesh around his arm blackened, The blood boiling in his veins as Itachi seemed to control the fire to only be on his arm and shoulder. Itachi watched as Naruto fell to the ground and couldn't help but feel pain tug at his heart watching the man he considered a little brother suffering. He waited as Naruto soon passed out from the pain and let the flames disappear. Controlling them to leave his body and set one of the Police buildings in the Uchiha section ablaze.

"Forgive me Naruto...But I had to do this...You will learn in the future..."

As Itachi turned having looked at the burned mess of Naruto's arm he felt a pang of guilt hit him. He knew there was no way he would ever recover from that wound. The flesh and skin were too badly damaged. He shook his head and leapt from the compound leaving the Uzumaki laying in the gore on the ground.

Naruto woke with a start in his small little office on the outskirts of the Academy. He sighed softly to himself as he looked over at a picture on the wall. The picture taken 4 years ago. A picture taken exactly one month prior to the Uchiha Massacre. He sighed as he looked at when he and Itachi were friends. He was only 11 then. And Itachi 14. But they were friends and comrades in the ANBU. And he couldn't help but smile. Though Itachi costed him something dear. During that fight all those years ago, Itachi stole Naruto's shinobi career. He glanced down towards his left hand where the scar that wasn't covered by his vest and long sleeved tunic shown.

"Itachi...You stole my ability to be a ninja...but you never stole my ability to help others..."

Yes Naruto had a bitterness in his heart against the Uchiha heir. But he still considered him a friend. He turned softly and looked at the document that hung on the wall. The only one of it's kind in all of Konoha. He had learned soon after the massacre that the fire jutsu Itachi used on him had disabled him. For good. His left arm was burned to a point where he was lucky enough to be able to bend it and pick things up. And that was it. Still though he got something out of it and that was this document. That read simply.

' Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin of Konoha is hearby recognized by the Hokage, as a Shinobi Councilor'

The idea of it baffled him at first, The fact he was still a jounin meant he was respected still and even sought after his his ability to do some minor one handed jutsus. But when Sarutobi had informed him that he could help others. Ones who suffered worse then he did. Ones who would need guidance, He asked how he would be able to do that. The response made him happy. Learn the way to talk to people. Be there to help them realize they are not worthless or damaged and show them that.

"I still can't believe the old man was right..."

He chuckled softly to himself as he absentmindedly rubbed his scared hand. He moved over to the appointment book and smiled softly and sadly. There were so many, Who needed his help. Who needed someone to talk to and listen to them. But he never expected it to be people he had known or even grown up with. He looked through the book to see who was scheduled to be in his office today and he smiled softly.

"Well, This is the day..The first day that that young girl comes..Haruno-san."

He read through the file a bit and he truly did feel sorry for the young girl. She was only a few years younger than himself. She was a mere eleven years old and he was 15. But she needed help. He remembered when her mother came to his office. Haruno Sakaki was anything but a normal woman. She was a woman of expensive tastes and the like. But then again she was also a Merchant. Her Husband was a Shinobi in the I&T department. And it seemed their daughter wanted to take after Daddy. But her mothers concerns were with the fact the students in the school seemed to have caused her to have a hate for her looks. More importantly the prominent brow that all Haruno possessed and thus asked him to see her as a minor therapy to help her overcome that fear and hatred that others forced into her.

He blinked lightly as he heard a small timid knock on the door to his office and chuckled as he shouted for whoever it was to come in and in stepped the young Haruno. She was cute in her own right. It seemed she had inherited her mother's hair but her fathers bright emerald eyes. She bowed lightly to him as he waved it off.

"Now now, Sakura-chan. No need to be so formal. I am Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto-sensei or even Naruto-san. I am here to help. Your Mom says you have been having some problems?"

She seemed to visibly relax as he spoke to her much like a normal person. Not treating her like a child or even like an object. It seemed she may have been nervous. She soon smoothed out her long dress and spandex shorts and moved to sit across from him in the large comfy chair.

"Ano...Yeah...I kinda do..."

He smiled gently at her as he pulled out a small tea set and poured two cups sliding one to her he watched as she took it and seemed to relax a bit further as she sipped the tea. He was sure he could make a good tea at least.

"It...is just everyone...say's My forehead is too huge. And...Well that I am ugly and the like.."

He shook his head. Kid's never learn it seems. He stretched lightly and then sipped his own tea as he smiled again at her and then began to softly speak. His words kind and gentle.

"Sakura-chan. Nothing could be further from the truth. Your family is one of the ones who use to be Daimyo's and royals. And to them a broad forehead was a sign of power and beauty. And You are not ugly. You are a beautiful flower in bloom. Some people Sakura-chan, say things to people, when they are jealous."

She blinked, Was this true? He seemed so sure and gentle. As well as he wasn't shouting at her or anything simply speaking to her. She couldn't help but blush a little at his words and she smiled softly at him.

"Come now Sakura-chan. Surely you met someone who is kind. And see's you for you. I heard you were friends with a friend of mine's daughter. Ino-chan is her name I believe."

At the mention of Ino's name Sakura couldn't help but nod. She was friends with the blonde girl. Out of all the other rude and mean girls in her class in the academy Ino came to her and became her friend. She was truly grateful to the girl. She helped pull her out of always being sad.

"Yes! Ino-chan is my friend. She helps me in the Academy and when the others would pick on me she stands up for me."

He smiled as she said that and nodded as he sipped his tea. He knew the Yamanaka were very very kind people. Hell it was them who had helped him get past his own fears with his injury. He was glad that this girl found someone who was a friend to her.

"You know Sakura-chan. Those who have friends who stick up for them are way better than those who simply attack others. Most kids attack others cause they think it will make them feel better. Alot of times the ones who say these things are having a rough time at him or even in school. You know what I think? I think you should try to meet them half way. If they start saying mean things. Ask them whats wrong. They may be surprised your willing to listen."

Sakura went wide eyed at that. She never once thought of that. Could they really simply be screaming out for help by trying to make her feel bad? It was possible One of the girls who teased her always seemed to be crying by herself during lunch when Sakura would see them.

"Umm Naruto-san? You may be right. But Why would they wanna hurt me to feel better?"

He went wide eyed a bit at her words and smiled. She was a smart one. He was glad for that. He took a small breath and then smiled wistfully.

"That...even I can't answer Sakura-chan. People are hard to understand. But I know that you wanna know why you? Sometimes...It is cause they feel that if they make you feel bad. They themselves will feel better about their own lifes. But I think you can prove you are strong to them and make them all your friends."

He smiled at her as she nodded seemingly slightly happier than she came in. She looked at her small watch and went panicky lightly. She stood and looked around quickly.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for Class!"

He chuckled and pulled out a small note pad and wrote down some stuff and handed the piece of paper to the pinkette and then waved lightly.

"Hand that note to Iruka-sensei. He will see you were here and you will be fine Sakura-chan. But get going. Can't have your bright mind go to waste!"

She smiled and ran out the door as he stood and chuckled softly. He never fully understood these girls now. They all seemed to be worried about their looks and their figures to ever feel the pain of the true shinobi world. He only hoped when the time came he wouldn't need to help one though the worst thing a Kunoichi could go though. He sighed and looked at his appointment book again. It seemed Hatake-san was due in next. He chuckled as he moved over to the window to await the Cycloptic man.

"I hope Kakashi-san isn't gonna show up with that damned book of his..."

Though Naruto knew it was a pointless hope. He turned surprised to see Kakashi stepping into his office on time and without the book but in his hand was a bundle of flowers. Naruto knew what Kakashi wanted and smiled.

"I take you wish to talk as you visit Obito-san?"

Kakashi eyesmiled softly towards his fellow Jounin and nodded as he watched Naruto move over to grab a small bottle of sake and put it in his pouch he raised his one visible eye lightly at Naruto's actions and then chuckled as Naruto spoke.

"Hey, you may bring flowers. But I know with how boring it is to be up there probably I know Obito-san would want a stiff drink."

Kakashi smiled as they left the office and soon began to talk softly next to the Blonde as they made their way to the memorial stone.

"Thank you again Naruto...It makes me happy that someone is willing to visit this place with me from time to time."

Smiling softly Naruto placed his hand on the silver haired man's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He knew how hard Kakashi took it with Obito's death over the years. And he knew that death always seemed to take everything away from the Silver haired man.

"Kakashi-san. I owe it to those who have fallen. They give their lives to protect us, and protect the future generation. I believe Obito died a hero. Much like Sakumo-san."

At the mention of his father, Kakashi's eyes misted lightly. He recalled how many hated his father for abandoning the mission but he was happy to know some still considered him a hero.

"Thank you Naruto...It means a lot. My father...and Obito...Helped me to learn.."

Nodding Naruto placed the small bottle down at the stone and spoke for Kakashi.

"That those who disobey the rules are trash. But those who abandon their allies are worse than trash."

He smiled up at Kakashi as the man knelt and placed the flowers on the stone beside the small bottle of sake. He wiped his eye lightly as he stood in front of the stone.

"Obito...Tou-san...I will continue to go forward...Even if it is hard..Even if I still wish it were me who died in that cave Obito. But I know...That I wasn't meant to. I was suppose to help Konoha and protect her."

Placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder again Naruto smiled he knew Kakashi swore many times he would always protect this village and Naruto was one of the ones who believed he could do it if the time came.

"Kakashi-san...You have their will inside you. Never forget that. You are not alone. Obito-san and Sakumo-sam will always be in your heart."

Kakashi nodded lightly and took a deep breath seeming to calm himself as he knelt down again and spoke softly to Naruto and the stone.

"I have decided..I will become a Sensei for this coming class. I will help make the future better by preparing the Genin for what they need to be ready for. You will be proud when I am done...Obito...Tou-san."

To say he was surprised was an understatement, Kakashi never once wanted to be a sensei, even during their time in ANBU Kakashi would rather just do the mission instead of helping. But it seems finally he is ready to do what is needed.

"I am glad Kakashi-san. I was worried they would end up making...I dunno like Ibiki become a Sensei. And Kami help whoever would be under him."

Kakashi couldn't help but let a chuckle come to him stomach. He tried to picture Ibiki teaching a group of genin and couldn't help but laugh outloud. He soon calmed down as he turned to Naruto and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thanks again Naruto. Let's do this again same time next week alright?"

Nodding Naruto watched Kakashi walk away pulling that blasted book out of no where to begin reading it. What he ever saw in that book he would never know. He tried reading it a few times. And every time he did he would just laugh at the stupidity in the book.

"I wonder...Who might be my next patient."

He soon was heading back to his office a small smile on his face as he let his eyes wander around the village he tried to remember when he had become so relaxed. He shrugged it off and soon reentered his office and sat down at his desk finally marking off Kakashi and Sakura from their appointments. He flipped through the book again and sighed. His next appointment he would have to go to. And if he was right he would be having to console a crying woman again.

"Well...I better head to the Inuzuka Compound...Tsume-san is next.."

To Be continued...

A/n#2: Yes I am cutting it on a cliff hanger cause I need to work out exactily which issue I am gonna have Tsume have. So Don't worry this will be updated constantly cause I am ecstatic with it. I do hope you guys enjoy this. And let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Working Things Out

Chapter 2

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Wow...Three reviews. Ah well What can I expect. Most people like my other series, with the lemons and the fighting. But damn it I will not let this one die! This is my new baby and I will keep her alive. And I am glad the three who reviewed it seemed to like it. And I forgot to mention in the first chapter. Thanks to my buddy Psudocode Samurai for helping me come up with the title for this story.

/+\

Naruto didn't doubt himself a bit when facing many of his previous battles. He was the kind of man who faced his enemies head on when he was active. He would face down death and destruction. And not blink an eye. But he was always terrified of dealing with Tsume during her appointments.

"This is probably gonna end with me bleeding again today...Damn my life..."

He sighed softly, Ever sense Tsume's husband left her when Kiba was just an infant. She had become distant, rude, crude and downright violent at times. He had begun seeing her almost instantly after he started his little office. And the first meeting resulted in him getting into a fist fight with her and even though he was technically one handed she didn't pull her punches.

The resulting black eye had been worth it cause he remembered as he spoke to her back then and after taking the hit wrapping his arms around her and telling her to let it all out. She beat on him hard after that. And soon had broke down bawling her eyes out asking him why. Wanting to know why her husband had left her and abandoned her and their children.

He hadn't managed to find a full answer for her then and ended up seeing her every two weeks after that first meetings, He sighed softly as he continued his walk towards the Compound waving at a few of the Chunin's patrolling the village and then stopped in front of the large Compound of the Ninja Dog users. He sighed again and prepared to get either tackled by one of the dogs or jumped on by others.

"Well, Let's see what happens this time. Last time I was pounced and sat on by one of the Haimaru Triplets..."

He chuckled in memory as he continued his walk into the compound and as soon as he did he froze hearing the low dark growl He raised his hands though he could only get his left arm up slightly the hand staying by his shoulder. He winced lightly as his mind filtered back to his past for a few seconds before he shook his head and slowly turned towards the growl were his eyes locked on the large black wolfish Canine.

"Oh...Kuromaru-kun...It's just you. Don't growl and scare me like that."

At his voice the large canine moved over to the teenager and sniffed him lightly making sure he was who he appeared to be. With a derisive snort, the large dog moved away from the blonde as his single eye looked over at him.

"Your...Lucky Uzumaki-dono...If you were someone who was just spying on the Inuzuka Clan and learn our techniques, I would have shredded you into confetti..."

Going pale at the large dogs words, he knew the dog wasn't joking. He was fairly sure the canine would easily be able to tear him to pieces. He softly sighed as he followed the large beast. He knew he was being lead to the leader of the Clan. And from the sounds of the area he was being lead towards the woman was already in the beginnings of a break down. The sounds of glass smashing and things breaking from the nearby training hall echoed as he approached.

"So I take she is in there Kuromaru-kun?"

Nodding lightly the large canine turned to begin walking away as he growled softly at the sounds he was hearing. It hurt him knowing his partner was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it but rely on this young man to help her.

"Yes...Uzumaki-dono. And I warn you...She is quite angry at the moment. Saying your late for the appointment."

Blinking Naruto glanced down at the watch on his scarred wrist and it was clear in his slow walk over here he was in fact ten minutes late for their meeting. Oh this was gonna suck now. He sighed and nodded towards the large Canine.

"Thanks...Let the Medic Nin corp know I may need them after this meeting please Kuromaru-kun."

Nodding at his request the dog continued to walk away as the blonde stood in front of the door to the small training hall and took a deep breath as he opened the door and quickly had to dodge a kunai that flew at his head.

"Good morning to you as well Tsume-san...I would rather not get hit with a kun-"

His complaint was cut off as her fist connected hard with his cheek sending him stumbling and spinning around as a trickle of blood came from his mouth as he smacked into the wall. His face contorting into a mix of pain and surprise as she growled darkly.

"You fucker! YOUR LATE! Do you know what I was thinking! How my mind was worrying!"

He grunted softly as he used his good hand to lever himself off the wall and wipe his lip as he narrowed his eyes lightly towards her and sighed softly as he cracked his neck softly. He knew this was gonna be a horrible meeting today.

"Yes...I know I am late Tsume-san. But I showed up. I told you many many sessions ago. I would not walk away and leave you. You are one of my patients. But more importantly you are a friend of mine. So can we please not play knock Naruto around?"

She growled again as she started to move towards him her hands flex. He knew this was gonna suck horribly as she moved again with a high level of speed and grabbed him by his shirt and flung him hard over her shoulder throwing him towards the middle of the room his body turning and flipping to land on his feet. He may be unable to use on arm but He was still nimble and agile enough to compete enough to fight back a bit

"Damn it Tsume-san! Calm down! I am not like him! Not all of us men are. I may be forgetful but I will not abandon anyone! You know that!"

She growled as her dark eyes continued to lock on him. As she seemed to switch to moving around on all fours her mind and body moving into her more feral mode. She was slightly more dangerous when she was like this. And he remembered when the last time she was like this the scratches she gave him hurt like hell.

"Tsume-san calm down! I don't wanna fight you. I am here to help you."

She didn't listen to him as she leapt at him her claws out clawing at his chest as he spin to avoid her. He quickly jumped back from her as he observed her. She was crying lightly it seemed as she attacked him. He sighed he knew this would hurt and he simply held his arms out loosely at his side and waited for her to attack again.

As soon as she launched herself again at him her claws out she quickly sunk them into his vest as her long nails also seemed to dig into his flesh under the vest as he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug even with his weak arm he held onto her as she growled and without warning bit deeply into his shoulder as she soon began to cry again and break down lightly as she lets go of his shoulder with her teeth and soon lightly began to sob against him.

"Why! Why the fuck did he leave! Why! Am I not good enough for him!"

As she began to slowly break down in the young man's arms he simply rubbed her back and whispered softly to try and sooth her frayed nerves as he gently began to rock her and rub her back he waited for a few seconds before he began to speak softly.

"Tsume-san..You are more than good enough for him. The fact he left you is not your fault. He isn't worth getting upset over. You proved you were stronger Tsume-san. You kept going. You raised Hana-chan and Kiba-san into fine people."

He smiled softly as she growled lightly and then sniffled as she continued to soon sob again. Her tears flowing freely as they continued to soak his shirt. As she cried and sobbed he smelled the small scent of alcohol on her breath. He soon gently pulled her from crying on his chest.

"Come now Tsume-san. There is no need to be drinking this early. Even that lazy bum Kakashi-san didn't drink. And we were visiting Obito."

At those words Tsume chuckled very quietly. What he had said did make a bit of sense. Kakashi usually drank while at the Memorial stone and she remembered often during times when she had visited the stone herself to find The Cycloptic Jonin sleeping near the stone drunk off his ass.

"Your...right Naruto...Are..you alright? I didn't hurt you too much I hope?"

At her question he waved his burnt arm lightly waving off her concern, she had managed to draw blood with her claws and fangs sure but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He smiled gently as he shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it Tsume-san. It isn't as bad as it felt, Just don't try clawing me as much. It does hurt a bit Tsume-san."

He chuckled softly as he spoke, and soon moved over to where there was a kunai imbedded into a training dummy, pulling it out with his good hand he looked it over, and began to laugh softly again as he looked at it.

"Really Tsume-san? Using your poison tipped kunai on a training dummy. I didn't know they could get sick."

She blushed lightly as he pointed out her use of the poison kunai. She was so out of it when she wandered into the training hall, she wasn't sure what she was using as she let out her anger on the various dummies in the hall.

"Shut the hell up! I was angry and wasn't thinking straight! You should know that!"

He chuckled again as he placed the deadly blade on one of the tables setting around the hall as he turned to smile at her again and then shrugged lightly at her yelling lightly. He cracked his neck lightly and then spoke again.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You Inuzuka never think before you act. But at least your not trying to kill me right now again Tsume-san. Now like I said before. You shouldn't live in the past. I know you remember my past Tsume-san. You were one of the ones who watched over me after I left the orphanage."

She lowered her head lightly as he mentioned his own past. He had grown up beaten by people for no reason. She had bore witness many times when people attacked him and he had grown into the wonderful man he became and how now he was helping her. She could take pride in that. The man who left her, Was a fool Naruto had told her many many times that he was. And he was right but she still loved him. She still wanted to hear why he left her and disappeared.

"I...know Naruto. It is still hard...I want to know..Why he disappeared, why he left me and our children. I wanna know why he was such a coward that he ran from us. Why Hana and Kiba had to grow up with just me. I was a good mother...right?"

He smiled softly again at her as he moved over and gently placed his good hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze on it as he looked thoughtful for a moment before he decided to voice what he had thought of.

"Tsume-san, You are a wonderful person. You wouldn't believe how many times when I was in the ANBU we talked about the pretty women of Konoha to pass our time on missions. You came up quite often. You are a good looking woman and a wonderful mother. Look how kind Hana is, and how ferocious Kiba can be."

He smiled at her as she blushed at the revelation that she was one of the ones the ANBU spoke of during their missions to keep themselves happy. It made her feel good about her looks now. She soon shook her head and then smiled again.

"I suppose..your right Naruto..For now..til my depression gets me again. But your right...I did nothing wrong..It was him. He left, he betrayed. Not I. And I have my family who will never leave and friends who love me as well."

As she began to cheer up Naruto nodded and then he streached lightly and groaned lightly as the tight burn scar on his shoulder and arm pulled painfully. He soon motioned to the door and began to walk towards it and smiled to her.

"Come on Tsume-san. I think we can walk to the gate of the compound and finish our talk. After all we are nearing the end of our session. And after all, I think Kuromaru-kun is really worried about you. Must be nice having such a caring partner."

She blinked lightly, she never once realized that Kuromaru did truly care about her. She was lucky it seemed. And it always took someone else to point out the things that you yourself never seemed to notice at first. And what was a small wound to her pride she was known for her ability to see things others couldn't.

"I do...owe him an apology. In my depression I always forget he was with me..sense the very beginning. Thank you Naruto...We should schedule our next appointment in a place to eat. Maybe then we can just talk. Hopefully if your willing that is to have a meal and talk with an old woman like me."

He smiled softly as they continued to walk and then stopped by the gate to the compound he turned and placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded lightly as he soon began to speak.

"Oh course I would love to have a meal with you Tsume-san. And come now, Your far from an old woman. Looks like we need to get you over your issues with age. Your still quite the young woman."

He smiled as she waved to him as he headed back towards his office. She turned to Kuromaru and smiled at him and placed her hand on his head and motioned for him to follow her. Intent to spent the next few hours talking to him and proving she cared about his opinion.

As Naruto soon approached his office he entered and checked off Tsume's name and rubbed his wound on his shoulder. He needed to invest in a claw and tooth proof vest when he had her meetings. He then looked at the next appointment and sighed gently. He knew this next one would suck. As one simple named looked back at him

"Well it seems Sasuke-chan...Is next...I do hope she has learned to drop that stupid haughty attitude around me. It doesn't suit her...Considering she is almost like family to me...Ah well...Let's prepare.."

With that he began to hide every form of weapon he could find in his office. After all Last time it ended with him being taken to the hospital with a kunai stabbed into his thigh from the raven haired girl

"Now..We wait.."

/+\

To Be Continued..

/+\

A/N#2: Well, Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it. I need more reviews here guys! Work with me! Please! Give me Reviews! Please~ I will beg if need be! Kidding kidding. Either way I hope this one works with showing how Tsume seems to have major mood swings and issues with her depression. Also I am willing to take ideas for various issues for the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the world to have.


End file.
